


STRAWBERRY(k.tsukishima)

by dumb_hoe_disease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Harems, Height Differences, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reverse Harem, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima loves our mom, saltyshima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_disease/pseuds/dumb_hoe_disease
Summary: She Liked Strawberries, He Liked The Way They Turned Her Lips Red. But he would never tell her that. Instead, he would point out her zit.I do not own these charactersxreader(fem)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

He sat behind her in all their classes. He had ever year since junior high. The first time they met, she had her hair in two braids and her wire-rim glasses on. Now he rarely saw her wear those glasses outside of her home. She grew a lot from that day, no longer the small girl she used to be. Well, she was still small, just not in the same way. It was their third year, he knew after this year, he may not see her again. That created a foreign feeling, one other than the loathing he 

normally felt.

He leaned forward, taking a piece of her hair in his hand. She always smelled the same, it was a mixture of jasmine and earth. He hated how much he craved it, how lightheaded he felt when he would get a whiff. He gently tugged on the strand, causing her to yelp. She turned, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched. 

"What, Tsukki?" he wore a smirk, letting her hair slip through his fingers as he turned to yams.

"Yams, would it be okay if Y/N joins us again today for lunch?" Yams nervously nods. He didn't understand why he asked since she sat with them every day.

She rolled her eyes, turning to face the front again, returning to her notes. 

The next few periods went by, eventually arriving at lunch. They sat in the same classroom, one at the back of the school. No one else sat there, making it a peaceful place.

She unpacked her lunch, pulling out a small container of strawberries. She took a bite of one, the juices coloring her lips a beautiful red. Kei couldn't stop staring at them, it wasn't until Yams elbow him in the side that he switched his focus. Tadashi knew about the small crush, even before Tsukki knew. 

"Tsukki," His attention was brought back to the girl in front of him. "Do you want one?" She raised the strawberries offering him one. He nodded, taking one and placing the tip of it between his lips.

Y/N blushed a deep red averting her gaze away from the lewd sight.

"L/N, are you coming to our practice today?" Yams was sweet, always trying his best to include her whenever he could.

She nodded, looking to Tsukki, who was staring at her intensely. "What is it?" He hadn't even realized he was staring until she said something. 

He flicked her forehead, causing her to wince, "You have a zit." She flushed as he chuckled, patting her head, he raised, excusing himself.

.....................................S...T...R...A...B...E...R...R...Y.......................................

The end of the day drew near as Y/N slumped in her seat. The bell rang, causing Tsukki to shake her awake. Dragging her along with him and Tadashi.

They arrived at the gym, walking in to meet with everyone else.Coach Ukai came over to the third year girl, greeting her with a wave. "I heard you're willing to be part-time manager."

"Yeah, I would do it full time, but Tuesdays and Thursdays I have my internship."

"That's what Yachi told me, I appreciate the help," he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the young girl to blush.

She's had a crush on Coach Ukai since her first year. She met him the first time Hinata had invited her to a scrimmage of theirs. With his bleached hair pushed back and a cigarette in his mouth, he looked like heaven itself.

"Absolutely, let me know what I can do to help," His smile grew, now showing teeth. She had noticed before he had a small gap between his front teeth. He nodded before turning to talk to the team.

"Y/N!" Hinata rushed to her, wrapping her in a suffocating hug as the redhead's counterpart walked to them.

"Hinata, you're gonna kill her," Kageyama pulled him off her, "L/N, I heard you're gonna be our part-time manager this year." 

"Yeah, I'm excited to help. You are one of the top players in Japan Kageyama, who wouldn't be happy to help with your success."

Tobio's face turned red from her compliment. He was used to it somewhat, but not from a beautiful girl like her. He had met her through Hinata, who insisted that they would get along great. He saw her grow into this gorgeous 18-year-old. They were close, not as close as her, Tsukki and Yams were, but still close.

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile before heading over to the rest of the team, sending her a wave.

.....................................S...T...R...A...B...E...R...R...Y.......................................

After practice, Y/N and Yachi picked up the gym as the boys got changed. The 3rd years had decided to go by Ukai's store to grab some meat buns before they head home.

Tsukki, dressed in regular clothes now, walked over to his friend, who was picking up balls.

"Hey, rat, you left your glasses at my house," Holding up the gold wire rims. She and Yams had gone over to watch movies. She ended up falling asleep right before placing her glasses on Tsukki's nightstand.

The short girl stood from her crouch, trying to reach her glasses. Teasing her, he held them higher, causing her to jump to grab them. This went on, frustrating her until Kageyama took the glasses from his hands and gave them to her. She gave Tobio a smile before sticking out her tongue at Kei.

"You're such a baby. Having to get the king," Tobio glared at the taller boy.

"L/N, why do you even put up with the bean pole?" She just shrugged, pushing the cart into the supplies room.

Another 5 minutes went by, the girls had finished cleaning and the team had all gathered at the entrance. They walked down to the convenience store meeting Ukai.

Hinata pretty much swallowed his meat bun whole as he got on his bike to get home. Kageyama followed close behind him. Yams offered to walk Yachi home, forcing Tsukki to walk with them. With everyone else gone, Y/N turned to Ukai.

"Coach, we're going to the training camp next month right?" He nodded smiling at her. "I just need to know so I can let my boss know in advance."

"We're lucky to have you, you know that?" She blushed looking down. Ukai stepped forward, his hand grasping her chin, lifting her face to him. "Maybe sometime I can do something special to thank you." 

Y/N just forgets how to breathe as he releases her chin, winking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N!" her mom called to her sleeping daughter. It was currently 8 a.m. giving Y/N only 20 minutes to get ready since school was a 15-minute walk. 

There was a knock on the door before it harshly swung open. Tsukki roughly shook the girl while Tadashi stood wide-eyed at the door.

"Fuck off, Kei," she knew who it was instantly. Yams and Tsukki walked with her to school a lot.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed. You aren't going to make me late again." He pulled her blanket off of her, revealing the small spandex shorts she wore to sleep. Kei couldn't help but blush with the amount of skin she was showing.

"Meanie," she slowly raised out of the warm bed, rubbing her eyes as she went over to her dresser. 

Pulling out her uniform and a pair of knee-high socks, she retreated to the hallway, patting Yams' head on her way out.

Tsukki sat down on the bed, picking up the orange tabby rubbing against his legs. Placing Nala on his lap, he put his large hand on her head.

Y/N came back in the room, now changed. Pulling up her socks, she sat next to Tsukki, quickly applying her make up.

"When are you ever going to get up on time?" Tsukki gently placed the cat down on the floor, giving Y/N the side-eye. 

"When you stop being such an asshole," meeting his glare, she gave him an eat shit grin.

"Tch." He didn't sound happy with the response, causing the girls' grin to stretch.

Now finished with her make-up, she rose from her bed, making her way over to her dresser. She picked up a small gold chain with a small locket hanging on it. The locket was gold with a black center that had delicate flowers painted on it.

"Yams, could you help me clasp this," she turned her back to Yams, holding the chain to her neck. Tsukki felt a pang of jealousy that she hadn't asked him.

"Umm... I would L/N, but I'm terrible at latching those clasps," Tsukki didn't wait for her to ask him. He knew she wouldn't. She was just that stubborn. Instead, he walked behind her, taking the clip and chain in his large hands. He felt her tense under his fingertips. Her warm skin felt nice, in contrast to his calloused fingers.

After he clasped it, he let his fingers linger there for a minute. He savored the feeling of smooth skin, delicate skin. Goosebumps rose on her skin from the contact. She turned slowly, making eye contact with Tsukki. He scoffs in response, turning to Yams. 

.....................................S...T...R...A...B...E...R...R...Y.......................................

You could cut the tension with a knife. Tension that doesn't subside until they arrive at class. Halfway through math, Y/N gets called out to the gym.

Once there, she sees Coach, eye-brows furrowed as he stares down at his clipboard. She was surprised by his presence. Volleyball hadn't had a morning practice. His eyes raise to her as she enters further, face lighting up with a smirk.

"How's my favorite part-time manager?" Ukai puts his clipboard down, moving towards her.

"I'm good. Why did you call me out of class?"

"Awe, are you upset you got a free pass out of those boring lectures?" His smile makes her cheeks grow red.

"No, Coach, that wasn't what I meant. I don't understand why you need me." His eyes survey her body. Her tiny frame clothed in the uniform every female student wears. Although on her, it seems ten times hotter. His eyes linger on her socks pulled up to her thighs. He thanks god mentally that she's 18. 

"Oh, um, I had to get you to finish up some paperwork for training camp. Since the deadline is tomorrow and you won't be at practice, I figured I'd do it now." She nods, head pointed at the floor.

Uaki exits to the office, eventually returning with some papers. Sitting on the table behind her, she goes through each requirement. Since she's a legal adult, she doesn't need a guardian's permission, although her mother had already agreed for her to go. 

Finishing up, she turns her attention to the older man whose's eyes were already on her. Her cheeks flushed even further, reaching out the hand with the papers.

Ukai knew he shouldn't hit on her, being technically a teacher and all. He did it anyway. He took the papers, hand lingering on hers, before setting them down. Nervously, she averts her gaze, getting ready to bid her goodbye when the man grabbed her cheek. Slowly his hand moved to the back of her head. She leaned in with the gentle pull he gave, closing the distance between the two. He placed his lips on hers, letting out a small groan as her hands found their way onto his face. One of his hands grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, forcing her arms to wrap around his shoulders. She had kissed boys before, having had a serious boyfriend the year prior. But this felt different. Ukai was more assertive, rougher, his teeth gently nipping her bottom lip. Giving in to him, she allowed his tongue entrance. Finally breathless, they broke away from each other, jumping apart to the sound of a cough.

They both turned to see none other than Tsukishima, wide-eyed, holding the paperwork required for training camp. With that, he dropped his papers and took off, Y/N running after him. 

.....................................S...T...R...A...B...E...R...R...Y.......................................

Finally, she caught up with him, stopping in a secluded part of the courtyard.

"Tsukki, it's not what you think. This-," she gestures behind her towards the gym, "-is all just a big misunderstanding." He turned to her. His face was bright red, hands in fists. 

"Okay, what exactly is it then? Did he force you to kiss him?" Kei glared down at the small girl.

"Well, no, he didn't," she looked to the ground, ashamed by what he saw. Tsukki wasn't showing it, but it broke his heart. He was forcing back tears that would soon be inevitable, so he had to make this quick.

"Look, I was just shocked, okay. You're 18, so it's not like you aren't an adult. Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." It wasn't the first time he had been this kind, but sincerity was always shocking coming from him. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"I will." her voice is muffled from being pressed against his chest. Pulling away, he turns, leaving her standing there alone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before they left for the training camp. Ukai and Y/N had been secretly dating for almost 2-weeks, so far Tsukki hadn't snitched. Although, due to her little scandal with coach, tension had been high between her and Kei. Yams being out of the loop, had no idea why the pair was being so distant towards each other. He figured L/N was on her period, Tsukishima on a constant man period undoubtedly would annoy her during this time. 

Finishing up with school, she headed to Ukai's convenience store. They hadn't had practice that day due to coach saying they needed the rest for tomorrow. Walking through the door, she saw him sitting smoking a cigarette. Their eyes met, drawing a smile from the older man.

"Hey kitten, how was school," walking behind the counter, she put her arms over his shoulders. 

"Good, Tsukki still is avoiding me. I don't know what to do. We've been friends for so long, and now, all of a sudden, he's acting as if... I don't know. I killed his bird or some shit." Keshin chuckled out a laugh, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Tsukishima's probably still in shock. Wait, a little more, he'll come around." He turns, now facing her. Standing up, he towers over her, tucking a hair behind her ear. Ukai pulls her into a hug, having to jump apart from the bell at the door.

Kei stood at the door, "I thought you would be here. Your mom insisted I come over tonight for dinner. So I told her I would walk you home." He walks further into the store. "You two really should be more careful. The rest of the team is on their way."

Y/N walks over to her friend, looking up at him, trying to understand why he's been so elusive. It doesn't take long for Hinata to barge through the door, followed closely by Kageyama. 

Out of breath, Kageyama walks over to L/N, resting his elbow on her head. "Hey," taking a deep inhale, he finally stabilizes his breathing, "how did you get here so quickly?"

"Our class lets out 5 minutes earlier." Tsukki rolls his eyes, moving Tobio's arm. "Well, Y/N, let's get going. I don't want to worry your mom." With that, she bids her goodbyes, following Kei outside.

"Why have you been ignoring me," now, away from the others, she can't help but ask.

"I'm not ignoring you," his eyes cut towards her.

"Oh yeah, so why haven't you invited me to eat with you and Yams?"

"I figured you want to eat with your boyfriend," he spits out the last word, venom being present in his tone.

"That's bullshit Kei, we both know Ukai is only at the school before and after classes." He rolls his eyes once again, kicking a small rock at his feet. Tsukki had been avoiding her. He hated seeing her happy because of some dickhead. He didn't get it. Why Ukai, why did she have to like him?

Taking his silence as his answer, she reached out to grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I know it's weird. I know it's hard to understand. I don't expect you to condone it, but I miss my friend." He couldn't deny he enjoyed hearing she missed him, although the way she emphasized friend somewhat stung. 

"I miss you too, but I think you're making a huge mistake. Coach could get fired. He'd have his reputation ruined. Have you two thought about how this would affect both of you if it got out?" She looked to the ground. She knew he was right, but she couldn't give him up. The past two weeks had been pure bliss. Ukai made her feel special.

"I know." Kei just shook his head, grabbing her arm to pull her along. Once they arrived at her house, she yelled to her mom that she was home. Her mom came down the stairs, a basket of clothes lodged between her arm. "Tadashi couldn't come?"

"Yeah, he said his mom was planning something tonight." Her mom nodded before pulling Kei into a hug. F/N's mom was even shorter than her, coming up to his mid-chest.

Letting go, she ushered them into the living room. Tsukki used Y/N's head as leverage to take off his shoes before sitting on their loveseat. Her mom and Kei take the time to catch up while she made her way to the kitchen. 

Her mom was cooking Sesame Soba, ingredients laid out on the counter. She opened the fridge, taking out some strawberries, cream, and milk. Then she went to the cabinet, taking out the rest of the things needed. It didn't take long for her to mix the indigents for the cake, putting it in the oven. She turned to chop the berries, adding them with pre whipped cream and sugar. Once finished, the cake was about ready. Taking it out, she placed it on a rack to cool. Tsuki walked in as she was putting everything together. He wasn't able to resist the large grin spreading across his face and pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

"I see you've been busy." She turned, startled by his presence.

"Oh, Kei, I had everything for the recipe, so I thought I'd make it." He can't help but chuckle at her appearance. A large apron is around her neck, her contacts long gone, now replaced by glasses. Her hair is tied back in a clip, and she has cream on her cheek. Without thinking, he wipes off the cream with his thumb, holding his thumb in front of her mouth. Instectivaully, she takes his thumb in her mouth, sucking it lightly. Tsuki's eyes widen, taking in a raspy breath. Realizing what she did, her face turns bright red. Suddenly, her phone rings. Picking it up, she excuses herself.

"Hey baby, you free tonight?" The voice belongs to Keishin, obviously drunk. 

"No, sorry. Remember, I'm having dinner with Tsuki and my mom." He nods his head, then realizing that it's just a call.

"Yeah, now I remember. How is that going?" 

"Good, i was making dessert when you called."

"That sounds delicious. You sound delicious." She can't help but giggle into the phone. "Baby, you sure you can't come over?"

"How about I find a way to sneak into your room at camp?"

"Mhm, okay, that sounds good. I'll let you go, see you tomorrow." With that, she hangs up, unaware of Tsukishima, who had heard her whole conversation.


End file.
